


and the encore lasts forever.

by wearebutrustandstardust



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, JJ is awful at emotions, John B also needs a hug, John B is a Good Friend, Pope and Kie is not really a thing cause I don't see the chemistry I'm sorry, jiara if you squint, the bromance is very real, this is platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearebutrustandstardust/pseuds/wearebutrustandstardust
Summary: “Parents suck anyway,” he continues, and JJ hums in agreement. “We should just go live by ourselves.”“Can we get a dog?” JJ asks, imagining himself and his best friend going on endless adventures.“Yeah of course! And a shark.”“We can ride the shark like a jetski!” says JJ, smiling.“Yeah! It’d be like a sleepover that never ends, and no bedtimes,” he says, yawning.“No bedtimes,” JJ says, exhaustedly. “And no secrets.”ORHow the Pogues became the Pogues with a lot less John B/Sarah and a lot more making sure JJ is okay because I don't ship and JJ really needs a hug.SET BEFORE THE SERIES, MAYBE CONTINUING INTO IT DEPENDING ON HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO GET WRITERS BLOCK.
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	1. JJ & John B

When John B and JJ meet on the playground in second grade, they immediately dislike each other. They’re the two most athletic boys in their grade, which means they’re on opposing teams for everything. Dodgeball becomes a fight to the death; if JJ wins, he gloats while John B sulks and vice versa. As soon as JJ decides he likes Clara (she has long blonde hair and it smells good), John B is chasing after her on the playground.

It isn’t until they see each other at the beach on the first day of summer and ride in the biggest wave of their lifetimes together, that the ice starts to melt. They end up on shore, spluttering and smiling at each other, before JJ realizes that they’re supposed to hate each other, and scowls. However, when John B helps him take his bucket of crabs back from some Kooks, they form a wary truce that evolves into the most iconic friendship the Outer Banks have ever seen.

They spend their summer meeting at the beach every day, JJ’s mom bringing them lunch, and then sleeping over at each other’s houses. JJ feels bad for John B, his mom left when he was 3 and he says he doesn’t remember her anymore, so whenever John B sleeps over JJ tries to share his mom. He makes her play go fish with them and teach John B the “famous” Maybank spaghetti recipe, which John B learns by heart. By the time school starts again, they are each other’s best friend, this fact cemented by their secret handshake and the matching shark tooth necklaces that Big John bought for them.

And boy, are they a treat for their teacher. They’re always laughing and joking around, almost never focused on their work. Somehow, John B gets his (and half of JJ’s) done, just like he always does, as JJ talks excitedly about the boat he wants to get when he’s older. He keeps getting out of his seat to act out the boat parts, and their teacher keeps threatening to call his parents. As September turns to October though, JJ gets quieter and quieter until he’s not in school one day. John B doesn’t think much of it, it’s been a gradual change, and his dad lets him stay home sometimes too, but when a day turns into a week and JJ isn’t at any of their usual hangout spots, he gets worried. It doesn’t help that his teacher, Ms. Turner, pulls him aside at recess and asks him if everything is okay with JJ. If he wasn’t worried before the adults noticed, he sure as hell is now.

On Saturday, John B has decided that if JJ isn’t at the beach, he’s going to go to JJ’s house and figure out what’s going on. He yells goodbye to his dad who’s holed up in his study, and walks to the beach, catching sight of a blonde boy in a rash guard on the sand. He runs up to JJ happily and squeezes him in a tight hug, missing the way that JJ winces in his arms.

“Ms. Turner says you’re in big trouble,” John B teases, glad that his friend is alright. JJ gulps nervously.

“She did?”

“Mhm. Said she’s gonna use you as bait to catch something other than pogies for once!” JJ shoves John B into the oncoming wave, crossing his arms as his best friend pops up smiling, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog. John B moves to tackle JJ, but he jumps out of the way quickly.

“Hey! I bet you I can swim to the buoy faster than you can!” JJ says, trying to distract John B from tackling him. If John B tackles him, he’d probably start crying and “real boys don’t cry”. John B wouldn’t want to be friends with a baby like him anymore, and then JJ would lose his best friend. It hurts like hell, but JJ manages to swim decently fast, although John B beats him by a long shot.

“Hurry up JJ!” John B taunts.

“I thought you wanted me to let you win,” JJ says, smirking.

“You let me win? Uh huh, okay.” John B agrees sarcastically, as they start lazily swimming back to land. They flop down on the sand, and JJ is glad that he doesn’t have to move anymore.

“Why were you gone all week?” asks John B. “Did you go on an adventure? Was there a shipwreck? Or pirates? Or sharks?”

Oh it was an adventure alright, JJ thinks, but the practiced answer (and he means practiced. He sat in front of the bathroom mirror for 20 minutes working out what he’d say when asked.) of “I was throwing up.” comes out instead.

“Gross,” says John B, scrunching up his nose. “Well are you contagious?”

“Not anymore.”

“Good. You’re sleeping over tonight then!” At first JJ freezes, wondering if his dad will get mad if he doesn’t come home tonight. But, his brain argues, it’s one night where there’s not even a chance of getting hurt, and the idea of relief wins out in the end.

“Okay,” he agrees, watching as John B stands up.

“C’mon let’s go build a fort,” says John B.

“I’m tired,” JJ whines. He knows John B is looking at him strangely (JJ is never tired. His hyperactive ass is ALWAYS looking for the next thing to do), but his chest is on fire and his hip is bruised so deeply he thinks it’ll last forever. John B, being the kind of friend he is (the BEST kind), just sits down next to him and builds the fort there, and JJ tells him where to put the rock cannons to effectively ward off the evil army coming to rob the fort. They take turns blowing up the army (throwing rocks at sticks they’ve stuck into the sand until they’ve knocked over all the sticks), until the sand is littered with holes from the “bombs”, and the sun is much lower in the sky.

“I’m hungry? Are you hungry? C’mon let’s go home,” John B says, offering JJ his hand. JJ takes it and pulls himself up, ignoring the tug of his sore muscles. They walk home on the side of the road, John B chattering excitedly about everything they did that week in school. JJ gets the feeling that he should be talking too, can tell that his silence is worrying John B, but he has to concentrate on walking.

“JJ? You okay?” John B finally asks.

“Yup,” says JJ, forcing a smile. They near John B’s driveway, and JJ knows it’s time to distract again.

“Race ya!” he says, smiling mischievously. They tear into the house (it hurts like hell, but fuck it, it's only thirty seconds of sprinting, and JJ's not a wuss), the screen door rattling behind them.

“Bird? That you?” Big John says, padlocking his study shut.

“Yeah and JJ too!” John B says happily, going to give his dad a hug. JJ just stands at the doorway, warily watching Big John as he ruffles John B’s hair. When he moves to ruffle JJ’s, JJ drops down to the floor, brushing the sand on his shin off. Big John looks at him quizzically, but JJ doesn’t meet his eyes.

“You boys hungry?” he asks.

“Starving!” John B exclaims, as JJ nods.

“Okay. I’ll make some dinner, I think we have some hot dogs. Go clean up, Bird.”

JJ sits on John B’s bed as he showers, in his hoodie and shorts, staring at the pictures of sharks that Big John had taped up to John B's wall. JJ wonders if his dad knows he hasn’t eaten in two days, if he’s noticed JJ’s not coming home, if he even cares where he is. Probably not, JJ thinks, you’d have to be sober to realize stuff like that, and his dad hasn’t been sober since getting laid off in August. J

J’s hair, still damp from the shower, has created a darkening stain on the top of the hoodie by the time that John B comes into his room, toweling off his curly hair.

“Diva,” JJ shoots at him, but there’s no malice behind it. John B sticks his hip out and strikes a pose before shoving JJ’s shoulder so that he falls backwards into the mattress. JJ’s breath catches in his throat for a second, but he forces himself to think about it; it’s John B, he would never hurt JJ.

“Boys!” Big John calls, and they run into the kitchen. “I thought we could do these over the fire and make s’mores after. Does that work for you?”

“Yes sir!” they chorus.

\---------------------------

Once they’ve finished eating, JJ’s hands are sticky with marshmallow and his eyes are barely open. His head is on John B’s shoulder, and he’s watching the coals pulse with light and heat.

“Dad, he’s asleep,” he hears John B say. JJ wants to say that no, he isn’t asleep, but he’s so tired and peaceful, it seems like a waste to ruin that by opening his mouth.

“I know Bird. Why don’t you wake him up, and I’ll get the pullout open?” says Big John.

“Should I put out the fire?”

“Nah, I’ll come put it out after you boys are in bed.” With that, JJ feels John B shaking him, and he reluctantly moves, sitting up straight.

“C’mon JJ, let’s go to bed,” says John B quietly. JJ lets John B lead him to the pullout that Big John had gotten ready, and strips off his hoodie, forgetting why he’d kept it on in the first place until John B gasps behind him. “Dude what the fu-” In that instant, JJ has pushed John B up against the wall, and he’s in his face, shaking.

“Shut up.”

“But JJ, you-”

“I said shut up!” JJ exclaims, his eyes welling up with tears. John B puts his hands up in surrender, but his face is stony.

“No secrets,” John B says, although he thinks he knows what is going on. He’s almost positive, when JJ just glares at him and shoves the sweatshirt back on, before getting under the blankets on the pullout. John B climbs in beside him soundlessly, and they lay there silently for what feels like forever.

“You didn’t see anything, okay JB?” JJ says, his tone pleading.

“I-Did Kooks do it? Who did it JJ? I’ll get them back for you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” says JJ, angrily. He knows John B would try to get his dad back, and that can only end badly.

“Hey,” John B says, moving to wrap his arm around JJ, who tenses at the touch. John B recoils, but looks a bit hurt. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll stop asking questions.” JJ just nods, and they lay in silence for a little while longer, before JJ blurts out,

“My mom left.”

“When?” John B says, unable to control himself.

“A week ago.” John B stays silent for a minute or so, before nodding.

“Welcome to the club.” JJ smiles at that. “Parents suck anyway,” John B continues, and JJ hums in agreement. “We should just go live by ourselves.”

“Can we get a dog?” JJ asks, imagining him and his best friend going on endless adventures.

“Yeah of course! And a shark.”

“We can ride the shark like a jetski!” says JJ, smiling.

“Yeah! It’d be like a sleepover that never ends, and no bedtimes,” John B says, yawning.

“No bedtimes,” JJ says, exhaustedly, and then flips over to face John B, whose eyes are almost closed.

“And no secrets.” He pauses, before moving closer to John B who smiles before putting his hand on JJ’s shoulder.

“No secrets,” John B promises. JJ feels a little guilty, but at the same time, he really can’t tell John B, because he’d tell Big John, and JJ would get in so much trouble. In fact, he thinks his dad might kill him.

He makes it through almost all of third grade without John B knowing. If he comes to school with a black eye, or scrapes on his arms, he tells some story about tripping in the woods, or falling off the dock, or a power tool gone wrong. He can tell the teachers don’t believe him, but thankfully John B does, and teachers love John B. They’ll listen to him if they won’t listen to JJ (it gets John B out of quite a few detentions, and JJ wishes he had those skills).

It’s not until the night of the last day of school, when John B and JJ make plans to sneak out and sleep under the stars (gotta celebrate summer the best way they know how, right?), that John B finds out. JJ’s dad wakes up out of his drunken stupor, and catches JJ opening the door, backpack of food and clothes slung on one shoulder. It’s one of the worst beatings JJ’s ever had, and it only ends because his dad screams at him to get the blood out of the fucking carpet goddamn it, and then stomps off to the couch to fall asleep again. JJ’s mouth is full of blood and his brain is full of words (useless, thieving, sonofabitch! You were going to leave like your ungrateful ass of a mother, weren’t you, you worthless piece of shit?). He’s honestly not sure which is worse. JJ scrubs at the carpet, every movement causing a whimper that he forces himself to choke down (men don’t fucking cry, they take their shit when it gets given to them!). He’s just about to get the last stain out when he hears footsteps, and he throws his hands over his head expectantly.

“JJ?” comes the soft whisper. He looks up, and it’s John B, his mouth wide open in shock. JJ freezes, his thoughts swirling (fuck fuck fuck, how long as he been standing there? How much did he see? Does he know? Can JJ work his way out of this one? He has to try.).

“H-Hey JB. I-uh-I was just coming to meet you, but then I dropped a plate and I cut myself and I had to clean up,” He stutters out.

“A plate?” John B whispers angrily, sinking to his knees beside JJ.

“Maybe um, maybe more than one?” John B reaches over to touch JJ’s cheekbone, where he’s sure the most magnificent bruise is blooming (given how much it hurts, it’ll probably last him for at least a week and a half. Thanks dad!). JJ flinches away, and John B looks hurt.

“JJ, it’s me. I won’t hurt you. I would never.” John B locks eyes with JJ until JJ looks down, eyes watering.

“I gotta get you out of here,” John B says firmly.

“No,” JJ whispers.

“Yes JJ, you gotta come with me. Lemme help you.” JJ looks up at John B again, at his best fucking friend in the world, the only person left who gives a shit. John B is safe, so JJ takes his outstretched hand, letting John B help him up. He sinks into John B’s side, his body screaming in agony, and a few tears slip down his face. “It’s okay JJ, I gotcha.” And the funny thing is, JJ believes him.

\-----------------

JJ’s not really sure how, but they end up back at the Chateau. He doesn’t really remember the walk home, thinks that maybe he passed out on his feet, or maybe John B carried him home. He’s sitting up on the couch when he’s aware of what’s going on again, and John B is calling his name.

“Hey, do you have a concussion? Because I was reading this book and it says that if you have a concussion I shouldn’t let you sleep.”

“What’s a concussion?” JJ asks tiredly.

“Like a really bad headache, but a scary one? I think,” John B says seriously, his nose scrunching up in confusion. JJ thinks about it, but he doesn’t remember hitting his head in the process.

“Don’t think so,” he replies.

“It also says that I should check, because you won’t know,” says John B, consulting the book. He moves to put his hand on JJ’s head, but JJ flinches away, gasping at the pain that the sudden movement creates. “JJ, hey, I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? I just gotta make sure you don’t have a concussion,” John B says. JJ settles back into the couch and lets John B comb through his hair gently, trying not to flinch every time he sees his hand. “Okay, no blood, no bumps, no concussion. Uh, what hurts worst?”

JJ wishes he could answer that. “Ribs?” JJ squeaks out. John B nods, flipping through the book until he reaches the section with ribs. He stares at the page for a really long time before looking up at JJ apologetically.

“I don’t know what this means, but when I get a bruise my dad tells me to put ice on it. Wanna do that with yours?” JJ nods, and so John B collects as many ice packs as he can (and a few bags of frozen peas and carrots) from the freezer, and brings them back to JJ. He lays them out over JJ’s body, and hands one to him for him to put on his split lip and rapidly darkening eye. John B sits next to where JJ is laid out on the couch, twisting the bandanna around his wrist. He’s nervous, JJ knows that that’s his tell.

“M’sorry,” JJ says softly, and John B turns to look at him, his eyes red.

“Why are you sorry? You shouldn’t be sorry, he should be! I’m gonna tell my dad and-”

“No!” JJ interrupts angrily. “You can’t tell anyone, okay? If you tell them, I’ll get taken away. I’ll get sent to a foster home, on the mainland, and it’ll be worse there. Besides, it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” He says the last part to reassure John B, to make his friend stop looking so sad, but it seems to have the opposite effect.

“So it’s not the first time?” John B asks quietly, searching JJ’s face, his eyes welling up again. JJ drops his eyes, refusing to meet John B’s gaze.

“All the times you came to school with a black eye? Or bruises? It wasn’t from falling on the docks?” JJ shakes his head no, almost imperceptibly. John B puts his head in his hands, and his shoulders start shaking.

“JB?” JJ says, quietly.

“I’m sorry I’m a shitty best friend,” says John B, through his hands. “I should have noticed, I’m sorry. I should have done something.” JJ is fully taken aback. John B is sorry? JJ doesn’t know what to do with this information.

“Don’t be sorry!” JJ says angrily. “I didn’t tell you, and it’s not your fault. And it’s also not your problem to deal with, it’s mine!”

“Shut up,” says John B, his mouth set in an angry line. He comes to sit on the arm of the couch beside JJ’s head, and JJ just sighs. He’s too worn out to deal with this. “If I can’t blame myself, then you can’t blame yourself.” JJ rolls his eyes internally, but agrees, if only to get John B off his back.

The ice packs have basically turned to mush in an hour, and JJ’s basically asleep, but he lets John B help him up and all but carry him into a room. John B watches JJ curl up on his bed, passing out immediately. It takes John B a lot longer to fall asleep, curled up on the floor of his room because part of him thinks that if he leaves JJ alone, JJ will somehow vanish by the time he gets back. He eventually falls asleep, but it feels like he was only out for five minutes by the time he wakes up to his name being called.

“Yo, John B! Why are you on the floor, loser?” JJ asks, the confident smirk back on his face. Part of John B feels better because of it, JJ looks like JJ again, but part of him hates it, can tell that this is all part of the act now. He promises himself to never be fooled by the mask again, no matter what JJ says.

“Well in case you hadn’t noticed, someone came over last night, so I was a good host and let them have my bed,” he tries to quip back, but his tone comes out shakier than expected when he stares at JJ’s eye.

“Hey JB?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m okay. You can stop looking at me like that.” John B smiles, and it’s equal parts sheepish and sad. “And thanks,” JJ finishes softly.

“Anytime,” John B says, and JJ can hear the sincerity behind the words.

“So, you got any food in this house?” JJ jokes, his stomach rumbling. “What about pancakes? Can we make pancakes?”

John B screws his face up (whether it’s angrily or thoughtfully, JJ can’t tell. He’d settle on a bit of both.) and says “No, cause my dad’s not here. But we have cereal I think, and PopTarts.”

Everything seems to go back to normal over breakfast, and neither of them acknowledge the elephant in the room until JJ’s side starts hurting again. John B breaks out the ice packs, and they hang out on the hammock, just thinking. It is extremely rare for either of them to stay still for that long, but somehow they manage to do it (it’s a combination of pain and sad feels, JJ’s just refusing to acknowledge it).

“Hey JJ?” JJ grumbles in response, he had almost been asleep, lulled by the soft rocking of the hammock and the sound of the waves against the dock. “No more secrets. It’s the rule.” At that, JJ opens his eyes and glares at John B.

“Not like I have anything left to hide,” he says scathingly. His face softens a bit though, and he continues “But fine.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” says John B. “I promise. It's our secret.”

JJ’s smiles at that, it is small and sad, but real, and John B returns it.

It stays their secret for a very long time. John B always covers for JJ when he comes to school with a black eye. When JJ comes over after a bad night, John B cleans out the cuts, (he’s gotten particularly good at wrapping ribs) and bandages him up, before letting him sleep in his bed. John B always makes sure that JJ has keys to the Chateau, even if he and his dad aren’t home, so that he knows JJ has someplace to be safe. And he doesn’t break his promise about telling anyone, although he urges JJ to press charges, trying to entice him with the idea of adoption. JJ always refuses though, saying that there’s no way in hell that DCS would let Big John adopt him, and he’s not fucking going into foster care thank you very much.

The best part about John B though, is that he doesn’t look at JJ with that pitiful look on his face that all adults seem to wear when talking about him (when he’s not in trouble that is). When he’s with John B, he’s not the kid whose mom up and left him with an abusive, alcoholic father, he’s JJ, the hilarious idiot who’s always getting them into trouble and is quick with a comeback. They are truly the dynamic duo to outside eyes, and talks of “the Routledge boy and the Maybank boy” wreaking havoc fill the island by the time they’re eleven and headed to middle school.


	2. JJ & John B & Pope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Pope tolerate each other until it's no longer a chore, and it's just habit.

It’s in John B’s first period science class that he first meets Pope, and after spending the full period talking to him, decides that they’re gonna be friends. He drags him to meet JJ during the lunch period, and ignores the tension between the two, digging into his lunchbox. He’s too preoccupied with splitting his lunch into two to notice that Pope has stopped responding to his questions. 

“Pope?” John B says, looking up as he hands half of his sandwich to JJ, confused about how scared Pope looks. He looks at JJ, who has his back against the tree they’re sitting under, and is glaring sullenly at Pope. “Knock it off!” he hisses into JJ’s ear. “He’s my friend, and you gotta live with it.” JJ scowls, but drops the glare, sitting back against the tree. “So Pope, can you tell me more about how you tricked out your board, bro?”

“Yeah sure, so-”

“Your name is  _ Pope _ ?” JJ asks, unwrapping the sandwich.

“Yeah?” Pope says warily.

“Like the Jesus guy? The dude version of a nun?” JJ ducks out of the way of John B’s playful slap, smirking cheekily. 

“Like the leader of the catholic church, yes,” says Pope, staring back at JJ. Good, JJ thinks, this kid may be nerdy as fuck, but at least he has a bit of a backbone. JJ only nods though, settling back against the tree and biting into his half of the sandwich. Normally, JJ’d never accept lunch from John B (it’s finite. If they’re at the Chateau that’s one thing, but JJ knows that John B only brings enough lunch for himself, and he refuses to take food that John B needs), but he hasn’t managed to find anything to scrounge up for the last couple of days besides the breakfast bar he stole from the Kook grocery store on the edge of Figure Eight, and he’s starving.

Pope rolls his eyes and turns back to John B, and Pope tells him about all the modifications he’s made to his board, and why they work scientifically. JJ mostly zones out at the science parts, picking clumps of grass out and shredding them, but acts like he’s paying attention (he’s very good at that, not picking grass, but the fake listening). 

They compare schedules, and it turns out that JJ has math with Pope, which turns out to be a blessing in disguise. Math will be an easy A if he can cheat off of Pope all year, not that JJ cares about grades, but you know, if he did. The teacher immediately pairs them up, and he can hear Pope outwardly groan.

“I’m not doing all your work for you,” Pope says, annoyed. JJ just twirls his pencil around in the air.

“You? Do work for me? I would never expect you to,” JJ says sarcastically. Pope rolls his eyes again, and JJ has to bite back the “they’re going to get stuck up there” joke. He settles for scratching his initials into the desk with his pencil, while Pope puts his head in his hands and murmurs something along the lines of “You’ve got to be kidding me, I refuse to do this stupid teacher’s job.” JJ just laughs, he’s not new to being placed with the smart kids, teachers always hope that some of their high standards will rub off on JJ. 

They couldn’t be more different. A week into class and JJ has only turned in one homework assignment so far (“You didn’t even get your class conduct slip signed?” Pope had said in horror. “You didn’t even have to do any work! You just had to have your parents sign it!), whereas Pope is already halfway through the textbook (he taught it to himself over the summer). JJ just silently judges Pope for 40 minutes every day, the singular sheet of paper he pulled from his backpack crumpled and blank on the desk. 

“I’m not giving you the notes,” Pope says angrily. JJ shrugs in response, and continues to drum his pencil on the table. It takes a week of JJ’s constant fidgeting (he is quite possibly the most ADHD kid these teachers and Pope have EVER seen) for Pope to finally lose it. “If I let you cheat off me will you stop making so much goddamn  _ noise _ ?” he asks. JJ smiles (gotcha!), and solemnly swears not to fidget ever again. 

Pope still sits with John B and JJ at lunch, and he would say that his and JJ’s relationship has gone from glares to tolerance. He wouldn’t say JJ likes him, nor would he consider JJ a friend, but at least he doesn’t  _ dread _ math class anymore. He’ll take it though, he likes John B, and it’s clear from how JJ and John B act that you can’t have one without the other. 

\-------------------------------

It’s a normal day during lunch, and Pope is standing in line at the canteen to buy food. He stayed after class to talk to his English teacher about the book they’re reading, so the line is so long that it snakes out of the building, making it so that he has to wait in the hot sun. He doesn’t really mind, until the two biggest boys in the eighth grade class approach him. 

“Hey, kid! You’re in my science class right?” the taller of the two boys says. Pope nods, this can only mean bad things are coming. Eighth graders don’t talk to sixth graders, it’s a rule. “Got any extra lunch money? I’m very hungry, and I only had a sandwich for lunch today,” he continues, holding out his hand. 

“No,” Pope says warily. “I barely have enough for myself.”

“Wrong answer,” the boy says, pouting his lip out. “Try again.” The boys have Pope cornered by now, and Pope knows it's gonna get physical. The least he can do is start it on his own terms. He shoves the guy talking to him. 

“I said I don’t have any! Leave me alone!”

“Wrong answer again,” the boy says, pouting. “I thought you were smarter than that. Let’s see if this can get through that head of yours.” He shoves Pope, who falls to the ground. Pope gets up, and in a blaze of adrenaline and false bravery, punches the boy in the chest (it does nothing, unfortunately, except make the boy madder).

“Oh so we’re playing rough?” the boy says, his tone dark. “Billy, hold him down.” The other boy, Billy, grabs Pope, and immobilizes him. The one that’s been talking to Pope this whole time only gets one punch in (it may or may not make Pope cry, but that’s not important), before a blonde blur comes in, arms swinging. 

“Don’t. Touch. Him!” Pope hears, accompanied by pointed hits. Billy, the guy holding Pope, runs off, leaving his friend getting beat up by the tiny, sixth grade frenzy that is JJ Maybank. It isn’t until the teachers pull JJ off of the boy (Pope later learns that his name is Freddie), and separate the two of them that Pope figures out why Billy ran. JJ looks at Pope, his arm encased in a teacher’s grip. “You okay?” JJ asks, wiping the blood from his split lip on the back of his hand. Pope nods, stunned, and watches JJ get taken to the principal’s office as the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. 

Pope goes through the rest of his day shaken. His side hurts like hell, and his clothes are all dusty from when he fell down, but mostly he’s just confused about why the hell  _ JJ Maybank _ defended him. These thoughts are only amplified in math class, where there is no JJ to bother him about stupid shit, or show him how to fold a piece of paper into a paper airplane that WILL fly out of the window. It’s his last period of the day, and while it’s normally one of his favorites, he can’t focus at all. When the bell rings at the end of the period, he runs out of the school building to try to find JJ. 

There’s no JJ, but there is a smiling John B beckoning Pope closer to where he’s standing. 

“Yo!” John B yells excitedly. “I heard the waves are fire right now, bro! Let’s go, you can borrow one of my boards.” Pope weighs the options (find JJ or spend your last free Friday afternoon surfing with your best friend (he’s got a job mowing lawns now)), and it’s a no brainer.

“I’m in! Where’s JJ?” Pope asks. Hey, maybe he can kill two birds with one stone. 

“He’s gonna meet us back at my place. He got suspended, got into it with somebody up on the playground today.” Pope gulps nervously. 

“Did he mention why he got into this fight, by any chance?” Pope inquires.

“Nah,” says John B, brushing it off. “You know JJ.” And Pope nods, because he does indeed know JJ. He gets into a fight with anything and everything that looks at him the wrong way.

When they get to the Chateau, JJ’s in the hammock on the porch, lazily flipping through a magazine. 

“John B, you’ve arrived! Oh, and you brought  _ company _ ,” he says, saluting Pope sarcastically. “Is he going to explain to us the exact aerodynamics of the wave before we surf it?” Pope just tosses him a towel, and walks out into John B’s driveway.

“Asshole,” Pope hears John B say to JJ, but there’s no bite behind it. 

The boys follow Pope to the beach, pushing and shoving each other the whole way. 

“I’m wounded, John B!” Pope hears JJ say indignantly behind him, after a particularly rough shove. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot. How’s your lip feeling? All ready to pucker up on-MMPH!” Pope turns around to see JJ angrily clapping his hand over John B’s mouth. 

“I told you that in confidence!” JJ says, fake hurt all over his face. John B turns to Pope and makes a praying motion with his hands.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned… according to JJ, who’s apparently God now.” Pope just laughs and slaps John B playfully on the arm. 

John B’s intel was correct, the waves are amazing, and they spend all afternoon in the surf. Pope watches JJ carefully, trying to find the guy that got into a fight for him earlier, but only seeing the same asshole that makes fun of him constantly. Pope gives up trying to understand him (JJ’s a freak of nature. Science won’t explain this one.), almost beginning to believe that the fight never happened. JJ won’t speak to him in anything but an insult, and he didn’t even bring it up with John B. Pope is utterly confused. 

It’s not until they’re back at the Chateau and John B is making dinner for them (Big John is gone. Pope’s not sure where, but every time he asks, both JJ and John B just say “Gone,” flatly, and that’s the end of  _ that _ discussion), that Pope gets JJ alone for a second.

“JJ?”

  
“What Pope?” JJ says lazily. He’s lounged out on the couch, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses, but Pope would bet money that they’re closed.

“Why’d you get into that fight?”

“Well dude, if they kicked your ass, who’s math test was I gonna cheat off of?”

“They weren’t gonna kick my ass-”

“It was two on one, and you might be the scrawniest one I’ve ever seen,” JJ says, smirking at Pope. “Besides, I went and got myself suspended for you and all I get is a “Why’d you kick Freddie’s ass for me”?” Pope tries to glare, but laughs at the same time. 

“Thank you?” He says, still a little confused. 

“You’re welcome. Just try not to make a habit out of it. I go to the principal’s office enough as is. We’re practically dating now.” Pope laughs. JJ continues on about how he’s dating the principal (“Yes Helen, the kids are doing just  _ great _ . Now would you like one or two sugars in your tea?”), but Pope’s not listening. This kid, who Pope could have sworn actively hated him a month ago, just got beat up and suspended for Pope, and not only that, offered to do it again, like it was normal to just throw yourself into battle for any old person. 

It’s right then and there that Pope realizes that JJ doesn’t hate him, and also where he warms up to JJ as well. The terrible two become three, and Pope is both officially considered a Pogue, as well as considers himself to be one. JJ and Pope become close, almost as inseparable as JJ and John B, something neither of them thought would ever happen. Their favorite pastime is split in between making fun of John B and playing Truth or Dare (it’s hilarious for both of them. JJ gets a kick over Pope freaking out about the tiniest illegal things, and once Pope realizes that JJ never turns down a dare, well, Truth or Dare gets a lot more interesting.)

However, the closer he gets to JJ, the more things he notices. Like how he’s  _ always  _ at John B’s house, and how they never go to JJ’s house, not that they go to Pope’s either, but Pope’s dad caught JJ stealing from the store a while ago, and JJ says he’s not trying to have Hayward “kill him dead”. (Pope asked if the alternative was that Hayward would “kill JJ alive”, and when John B laughed, JJ shoved them both into the water). He notices that JJ hardly ever eats unless he’s stealing food or at the Chateau, and bruises that coincide with JJ’s sleepovers at the Chateau, no matter how much effort JJ puts into trying to hide them from him. He notices the way that, even though they’re best friends now, he can’t remember more than a handful of times that they’ve touched each other, and every single time that it’s happened, JJ’s initiated it. He thinks it’s weird, especially because JJ and John B are two of the most tactile friends he’s ever met. It’s easy to see how comfortable they are around each other, especially considering JJ lets John B put him in a headlock, but when Pope brushes by him in a doorway he’ll flinch away. 

Pope’s a scientist at heart, so he does what a scientist would do; research. He comes up with a hypothesis (something is wrong with JJ. He knows it's bad to make your hypotheses general, but he doesn’t want to assume). He conducts his observations, and then studies the “research”. He’s come to a conclusion (JJ’s depressed and to deal with it he gets into fights, explaining the bruises, the flinching away, and the way JJ insults everyone he’s close to, as if it would physically hurt him to say “I love you”), and the only way to prove causation is to talk to JJ or John B. Pope, ever the intelligent one, chooses John B (he’s not trying to get his face bashed in, thank you very much). 

He manages to catch John B alone after science one day, and asks him if he’d come over to work on their science project. 

“Dude, that shit’s due in three weeks! That means we don’t start it until at least next weekend,” John B complains. 

“You’re acting like you’re even gonna do anything other than eat at my house,” Pope says, looking at John B pointedly. John B’s not a bad student, but he’s not making the honor roll anytime soon, and almost never works on their projects. “Come on, we just need to do some preliminary research, and then we can meet up with JJ for dinner.” John B reluctantly agrees, mostly because Pope’s mom makes hella good cookies, and he really owes Pope his A in science. 

Once they’re holed up in Pope’s room after school and John B is placated with cookies, Pope takes a deep breath and blurts out

“Is JJ okay?” John B freezes almost imperceptibly, it’s so tiny that Pope barely catches it.

“I think so,” says John B, carefully. “Why? Did he get in another fight today?”

“Not that I know of,” Pope replies. “But I meant in general. I noticed that some things were off about him, and well, he’s not okay is he?” John B bites his lip. 

“Look man, JJ’s fine. I haven’t noticed anything weird.”

“But John B, you’re gonna tell me you don’t see how he-”

“Pope,” John B says, cutting him off. His tone is serious, but his voice is calm and quiet. “I’m not gonna tell you JJ’s secrets. That’s for him to do.”

“First of all,” says Pope. “No secrets between the Pogues. That’s your dumb rule, so don’t even try to fight me on it. And second of all, I’m not asking for JJ’s problems. I asked you if he was okay.” 

“And I said he’s fine. Now drop it,” says John B, staring at Pope heavily. Pope just nods, and pulls out a magazine with the new DS ad in it. 

“Did you see this yet?” he asks. John B’s face lights up as he flips through the magazine, the tension in the room dissipating. Pope’s not going to let this go though, it’s important as a scientist to not get discouraged. He just has to choose a better moment. 

Turns out, that moment comes much sooner than he thought it would, and he doesn’t really choose it, it just sort of happens. He’s at John B’s house and they’re pulling an all nighter to finish their science project, because John B thought it would be cool to put a whole package of mentos in their coke volcano, which made the volcano itself explode. It’s probably 1 AM now, and John B is  _ still  _ paper-macheing. Pope’s almost asleep, his head on the kitchen table, when the screen door bangs behind them. He sits up blearily and turns around, seeing a battered JJ standing there. JJ stiffens at the sight of Pope, blood running down his face from a cut above his eyebrow. 

“Whatcha doing, having a slumber party?” JJ says, his voice shaky. John B walks over to JJ and pulls him into a hug, and Pope looks away, he feels like he walked in on something he shouldn’t have. That’s stupid, Pope tells himself, JJ’s the one who walked in the door. He gets up and gets a washcloth from the kitchen, soaking it in water to put on JJ’s cut, before walking back over to the two boys who are still hugging. 

“JJ?” Pope says tentatively, and JJ flinches away from his voice. “JJ, you gotta clean the cut on your face.” He says the second half of the sentence as calmly and quietly as he possibly can. John B makes eye contact with Pope and mouths “Thank you,” accepting the washcloth. 

“JJ, Pope’s right,” John B says softly, walking JJ towards the couch. “We have to clean that cut. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch if it gets infected.” Once JJ is laid out on the couch, Pope gets a better view of just how bad he really is. His shirt is torn, exposing bruises on his abdomen, his lip is freshly split (it’s usually split. It feels like a JJ necessity at this point to Pope), and the cut on his head is still oozing. 

“Check if he has a concussion,” Pope whispers, afraid to come close to JJ. JJ’s so vulnerable right now, but as Pope’s dad has always told him, vulnerable means you hit twice as hard. JJ may not look like he has it in him to hit right now, but Pope has seen people on the receiving end of JJ Maybank’s hits, and he would not like to be one of them. 

“He doesn’t,” says John B quietly, sponging the blood off of JJ’s face.

“How do you know? You have to check-” Pope says anxiously. 

“I’m not dead yet, Pope,” JJ says, laughing breathlessly. John B just shakes his head at JJ, his lips pressed into a line.

“Ribs?” John B asks. JJ shrugs slightly, and then winces.

“Probably.”

“Can I?” JJ nods, as John B lifts up his shirt and starts running his fingers over JJ’s ribs. JJ hisses when he presses into a particularly swollen one, and Pope runs into the kitchen to get ice packs. 

“Does he know?” Pope hears JJ hiss, but he walks back in, arms full of ice packs before John B can reply. 

“Pope can you put pressure on the cut while I grab something?” John B asks, moving to get up. Pope sees something flash in JJ’s eyes, it almost looks like fear. As Pope switches places with John B, John B narrates the whole thing, almost absentmindedly. This seems like routine for them, and Pope being there is messing it up. He looks down at JJ, whose forehead is screwed up in pain. 

“You okay man? What happened?” Pope asks quietly. 

“I’m fine. You should see the other guy,” JJ says, aiming for a trademark JJ smirk, but falling flat. John B walks back in just then, carrying a tube of cream and some bandaids. 

“Yo,” he says, his tone firm but calm, practiced, Pope decides. “I got the Arnica. Pope, can you keep putting pressure? JJ, I’m gonna need you to take your shirt off, can you do that?” JJ tries, but it’s obvious he’s in too much pain to do so, so John B helps him take his shirt off (one of the sleeves is fully ripped off, JJ was probably in the middle of making this shirt one of his cutoff tank tops when he got into the fight, Pope thinks). JJ’s chest is littered with bruises and scars, a few too many for JJ, who wins 80% of the fights he gets into, and never seems like he’s hurt, and his neck! JJ’s neck has the biggest handprints Pope has ever seen on it, and bruises are beginning to form there. It dawns on him then, because Pope knows for sure that JJ would never let another kid choke him, nor do any kids that JJ ever scraps with have hands that big.    
  


Pope seethes quietly as John B finishes patching up JJ, before standing up with a sigh. He looks at Pope, but Pope doesn’t meet his eyes. How dare John B let his supposed best friend get beat up like that? It’s not right! 

“JJ?” John B says quietly. “Let’s get you to bed man, c’mon.” He watches as John B picks JJ up and carries him into his own bedroom, only staggering slightly under the extra weight. Pope takes the bloody washcloth into the kitchen, and starts the water. He’s wringing it out (rather aggressively, in John B’s opinion), when John B walks up behind him. 

“You okay?” he asks, putting a hand between Pope’s shoulder blades. Pope shrugs him off, and whirls around to face him.

“How long has his dad been hitting him?” Pope says, accusingly. 

“He-he told you?” John B looks at him, astonished.

“He- Of course not! He’s JJ! I figured it out!”

“Shhhhh! Keep your voice down,” John B says angrily. Pope just stares at him, as John B looks down at his feet. “It’s been about three years I think.”

“And you let him get beat up? Some kind of friend you are, John B. What happened to Pogues for life?”

“I do not  _ let him get beat up _ .” John B says quietly, but his tone is angry and his voice is shaking. “You know jack shit Pope. Why do you think he constantly sleeps over here? If it was up to me, he’d never go home, but he freaks out about foster care and DCS.” 

“Why don’t you call DCS on his dad?” Pope asks. “It can’t be worse than what’s happening right now?” 

“Actually it  _ can. _ ” John B says angrily. “So you won’t say anything to anyone, and I mean  _ anyone _ . Not even your dad, okay? And especially not JJ. You gotta act the same around him, because I swear to God Pope, if you-.” His voice breaks, and he covers his face with his hands. Pope wraps his arms around John B, because Jesus, this  _ kid _ has been taking care of his best friend for  _ three _ years and no one knew? 

“Don’t take the lord’s name in vain, JB,” he teases softly. John B croaks out a watery laugh, his head still in his hands. “I’m sorry. And I won’t say anything, okay?” John B just nods, and Pope stays hugging him for a few moments longer until John B breaks away, rubbing his eyes. 

“Fuckkkk,” he groans suddenly. “I didn’t finish the volcano.” It’s obvious that he’s exhausted, and now that the adrenaline rush is ebbing, Pope can feel it too. 

“It’s fine,” he says, as John B looks up at him confusedly. “We’ll finish in the morning. Let’s just go to bed.” 

When John B and Pope come stumbling out of John B’s bedroom, JJ’s sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, the finished volcano next to him. 

“What are you doing up so late? You’re gonna miss the bus,” he says, smirking. Pope checks his watch and yelps, as JJ laughs with his mouth full. 

“We have 8 minutes JB, let’s go! We can’t be late for science class!” Pope says, grabbing their project.

“You coming JJ?” John B asks as he grabs food and puts it in a bag for lunch. 

“Nah, I’m gonna sit this one out. Heard there’s supposed to be some nice waves today,” JJ says easily. 

“The waves are-” Pope gets cut off by John B pinching him. 

“Sick today! I’d join you if we didn’t have to do our project,” John B says, staring at Pope pointedly. They scramble to get out the door, when JJ calls after them. 

“Yo! You can’t forget the most important meal of the day!” 

“Yes Mom,” Pope replies, as John B salutes him half-heartedly, but runs back to grab granola bars.

“Does this work for you mother darling?” John B asks. 

“It’ll have to do for now,” JJ says sarcastically, blowing kisses at them as they run up the driveway towards the bus. “See you later, idiots.”

\-------------------

Pope and JJ get much closer after that night, but neither of them really bring it up, until Pope is once again sleeping over at John B's, and JJ shows up once again. John B has passed out, and in seeing him asleep, JJ moves to leave, but Pope tells him to stay, and patches him up.

"You don't have to pretend," Pope says, cutting JJ off as he tries to talk about "the Kooks" who went after him. JJ looks up at Pope, before pressing his mouth into a shaking line. 

"Sometimes it's easier to," he whispers. Pope doesn't really know what to say to that, so he just nods. He finishes wrapping JJ's ribs, and lets him lie there for a minute before helping him limp to John B's room. JJ beelines for the bed, curling up with a small groan.

"You good? Need anything else?" Pope asks. JJ shakes his head no, as John B comes in, yawning. He lies down on the bed next to JJ, stealing the blankets. 

"Shove over JJ," John B says softly, as he wraps an arm around him. He's out within seconds, and Pope snorts.

"Just get married already," he says.

"Tell anyone about this, and you'll be sleeping in the marsh," JJ threatens, but he's smiling. "And, um, thanks."

Pope just nods, before getting into the sleeping bag on the floor. John B snores, and Pope and JJ stare at each other before bursting into hushed giggles. It's the best night of sleep JJ's had in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I rewatched all of OBX with my mom so that's why this is late but I said I was gonna finish Pope and I did :).
> 
> 2\. I have submitted negative assignments for school, so this chapter is long, I apologize.
> 
> 3\. I am gonna try to start Kie's this week, but I'm still figuring out a canon-compliant storyline so it might be a bit of a longer wait, I apologize. 
> 
> 4\. After the second rewatch, I am fully a JJ girl, which is funny because I was SUCH a John B girl at first. Also, I REALLY don't like sarah, nor do I ship john b/sarah in the way that the show does. They had literally no development, they met three days before they were in love and ready to die for each other? It made no sense to me (I like slow burns what can I say), and lowkey pissed me off. Regardless, enjoy!


	3. JJ & John B & Pope & Kie (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it's been a while. am I the worst? yes. that's why I only have a half finished chapter for you. however, the dialogue in this was too good to let it go to waste, and I will try to write more soon. I have a bunch of ideas but there's been a lot of stuff going on atm, so this might never get finished. I sincerely apologize :) 
> 
> anyways, hope u enjoy, lmk what u think and all that :)

“John B!” JJ yells excitedly, running into the Chateau. John B startles awake on the couch, shaking his head to clear the sleep out of it. When he sees JJ he groans and lies back down. 

“Nope, I actually didn’t ask for a wake up call this morning, please let the hotel manager know,” John B mumbles, putting the pillow over his face.

“You do when we have a job offer,” JJ says, making his tone sickly sweet as he sits down on John B’s stomach. 

“Yay, mowing  _ more _ lawns at the ass-crack of dawn,” John B says, and JJ slaps him playfully on the shoulder. 

“First of all, asshole, it’s 10 a.m., so we’re well past dawn. And second of all, I got us jobs at  _ The Wreck _ .”

“You’ve had a crush on Kiara Carrera since sixth grade, have never spoken to her in your  _ life _ , and you expect me to believe that you got us a job at  _ The Wreck _ ?” John B says, sitting up.

“Crushes are for sissies,” JJ says, affronted. “I am a man! I just think she’s hot.”

“So hot that you refuse to talk to her when she comes surfing with us?,” John B teases as he pushes JJ off his lap in order to get up. “Did you eat yet?” JJ shakes his head no, so John B grabs two bowls and fills them both up with cereal. “So tell me more about this totally real job that we supposedly have.”

“Dude, I swear it’s real, I saw Mr. Carrera at Heyward’s and I asked him if there were any openings at  _ The Wreck _ , and okay, I might have played the ‘putting food on the table for my little sister card’-” 

“JJ, you don’t have a little sister,” John B cuts in, his mouth full.

“That’s the point, asshole, I was lying.” JJ shakes his head in annoyance. John B is very slow sometimes. “As I was saying, before I was so  _ rudely interrupted _ -” he stares pointedly at John B. “I made him feel bad for us. It’s a real job, and it pays well, and there’s free food. That’s a win-win-win.”

“We have food,” John B mutters under his breath. “Fine,” he continues, as if he hadn’t said anything. “What time do we start?”   
  
“He said to come at 11 to start training. It’s 10 now, so you should probably get a move on,” JJ says, washing out his bowl in the sink. John B chugs the rest of his cereal and then runs towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. JJ looks around, but there’s no noise coming from Big John’s study, and his boat is gone, which explains why John B was sleeping on the couch last night. 

“Yo!”John B enters the kitchen, his hair slicked back from the water, appearing in a somewhat clean button down and cargo shorts. “Are we taking the  _ Pogue _ or bikes?”

“Bikes,” says JJ, heading out to the driveway, John B hot on his heels. They race each other there, and stash their bikes near a sandbag in  _ The Wreck _ ’s parking lot. 

As first days go, this one is pretty uneventful. They’re only dishwashers, but the pay is half decent and they do get all the leftovers, which means that JJ and John B are eating better than they ever have before. It’s going pretty smoothly until John B invites Kiara to hang out with them after their shift. Kiara looks JJ warily up and down, before nodding and smiling at John B, and that’s when JJ realizes that he better lose this crush quickly, because there’s no way in hell that Kiara Carrera would ever like a guy like him. 

They integrate her slowly, but it’s seamless. She’s just as likely as JJ to do dangerous stuff, but she’s smarter than him about it (Pope has to tell them all that if they do flips on their bikes off the dock, they  _ will  _ die and he’s  _ not _ saving them, but Kiara shows them how to dive off the tree into the marsh without hitting their heads). JJ gets over his crush to the point where he can flirt with her shamelessly, just like all the other girls, and that’s when they get close, because, god, Kiara just wants to be one of the boys. JJ’s the one who gives Kie her nickname, and the one who scratches her initials into the deck of the  _ Pogue _ with the rest of theirs (“Pogues for life,” he tells her seriously, and she agrees). It’s weird having a girl in their group, it changes things, but JJ thinks it’s in a good way. Kie shows them how to make friendship bracelets, and flirts her way into getting free ice cream for all of them on late summer nights (if JJ’s being honest, he wouldn’t be able to say no to her either). All the boys know that if Kie’s sleeping over, the pullout is hers, no ifs ands or buts, and all of them have been woken up at random hours to listen to her latest speech or create posters for the events she’s planning. Kie keeps the fridge at the Chateau stocked when Big John goes on long trips, and helps Pope study for his French tests (“Just wait until you get to the food unit,” she says. “I know those by heart.” John B asks if they can skip the studying and go straight to making crepes but Kie gives him a withering stare and he shuts up) and plays with JJ’s hair. She shows them how to cook at  _ the Wreck _ , makes them memorize the types of pans and when to use them, as well as bakes Pope a tiered birthday cake, icing little skeletons on it. Their group feels as if it was always missing something, and now that Kie’s filled it they’re unstoppable.

The first time JJ shows up to work with bruises on his face (this time it was a Kook), Kiara pesters him with questions and Mr. Carrera frowns. The second and third times go about the same, except he comes in late twice, and Mr. Carrera speaks to him about the importance of timeliness and grooming in the workplace. He asks if he can help JJ press charges, but JJ waves him off with the classic “I fell”. It’s when his dad gives him a severe concussion and he misses three days of work in a row as a result, that the final hammer comes down. 

Mr. Carrera looks stern but uncomfortable as he tells JJ that he’s no longer willing to have him as an employee. 

“There are standards that our employees have to meet. I’ve tried to be lenient with you, but you don’t listen to me, and I can’t have my restaurant be given a bad name because my waiters constantly have split lips and black eyes,” he says, and JJ nods as well as he can without jarring his head too much. “If you were to tell me who did this to you, I could try to help you, but, JJ, I can’t stop you from getting in fights.”

“No one did this to me, Mr. C,” JJ says, his words reverberating off of his skull in very painful ways. “I just fell.”

“I thought you were better than that, boy. I wanted to give you a real chance.” JJ wants to scream at Mr. Carrera, tell him that he’s not like his father at all, but what good would that do? So he just nods his head dismissively. “Leave your polo with Kiara,” Mr. Carrera says defeatedly, and JJ just nods. He leaves Mr. Carrera’s office wordlessly, hearing the door shut behind him. Both John B and Kiara materialize instantly, asking a billion questions at once but it’s suffocating and all JJ wants to do is punch something. He stuffs the polo shirt into Kiara’s hands, glad that he wore his t-shirt underneath. 

“Are you fired?” John B whispers, and JJ nods, putting his sunglasses on in order to deal with the light as he walks out of the back entrance of  _ The Wreck. _ “Fine, then I’m quitting.” JJ wants to argue, but his head hurts too much, and he’s so angry he feels like he might scream if he opens his mouth. He walks over to the  _ Pogue  _ and lies face down on the bow, blocking out as much light as possible. Kiara sits down next to him and puts a hand on his back, either in solidarity or comfort, JJ doesn’t know. 

“I’ll talk to him,” she says quietly, setting down something that smells like a lobster roll down beside his head. 

“Don’t bother,” JJ replies. 

“Are you okay?” she asks quietly. 

“Can you shut up? My head hurts,” he says crossly, evading the question in a practiced manner. Kie gets up, and the boat rocks nauseatingly as she gets off and John B gets on. The ride to the Chateau is silent except for the motor, and once they’re home JJ steals John B’s room, pressing his head into the pillows to calm the pounding. John B closes the curtains to block out light, and tells JJ to let him know if he needs anything before leaving the room. JJ stays in there for the rest of the day, only coming out once the stabbing in his head is reduced to gentle throbbing, and the light coming through the curtains is extremely muted. He finds Pope and John B on the couch watching Ghostbusters, a bowl of popcorn in between them. 

“Glad to see you still have a pulse,” John B says, as JJ sits down gingerly against Pope’s legs. “Pope here was getting ready to dissect you.”

“I was  _ not _ ,” Pope says indignantly, and JJ huffs out a laugh through his nose. “You okay?” he asks, looking down at JJ with concern. JJ nods slowly, his eyes closed. The movie has been either paused or muted, he’s not sure who did it or when it happened, but he’s grateful regardless.

“Oh! Sleeping Beauty is up!” says a surprisingly feminine voice from above. JJ cracks one eye open to see Kiara, sporting an annoyed frown as she curls up next to John B on the couch. 

“Don’t call him beautiful, Kie,” says John B, his tone joking but his eyes scanning JJ’s face. “It’ll only inflate his ego.” Kie laughs, and looks back at JJ, who pouts his lips in a smirk.

“You need to be more careful, asshole. You really can’t afford to lose any more brain cells,” she says, but her tone is more concerned than mean.

“Listen, Kie,” says JJ quietly. “If I’d known you liked looking at my face that much, I’d have told Chris to go for the ribs instead. Next time, I’ll take better care of the moneymaker.” Kiara and John B pelt him with popcorn, but JJ just smiles and leans his head back against Pope’s leg. 

“Is he okay?” Kie asks quietly, cuddling in closer to John B, after JJ fell asleep and they restarted the movie. John B has  _ that _ look on his face, the one that he gets when he goes too far into his own head. 

“Huh?” John B mumbles when Kie punches him in the arm to get his attention. 

“ _ I said _ , is he okay?” she asks, nodding towards JJ.

“Who? JJ? Yeah, he’s fine! Nine lives and all that,” says John B, reaching for the bowl of popcorn. 

“Oh  _ no _ you don’t,” Pope says, snatching the bowl away. “You and Kie lost popcorn privileges when you decided it was better to use as a weapon!” John B tackles Pope half-heartedly, making sure not to jostle JJ from where he’s sleeping and Kie giggles. God, she loves her boys, even if they did manage to get fired from (according to John B), the job they’d managed to keep the longest. 

When the movie is over, JJ and Pope have finished the popcorn, and Kiara’s dad is waiting outside to drive her home. 

“You guys need a ride?” she offers. Pope accepts quickly, which Kiara is happy about. He’s easily her parents’ favorite out of the boys, and if one of them is in the car, her dad won’t be able to admonish her about hanging out with fired employees. “JJ?”

“Nah, I’ll walk home, it’s not too far,” JJ says. Kiara misses the three-way glance between the boys in her rush to get out the door. Needless to say, JJ does not go home that night.

\-------------------------

On the day of their eighth grade graduation, JJ’s dad doesn’t show, John B’s dad misses all but the end of the ceremony, Pope gets awarded valedictorian, and Kiara wears a dress. It’s almost a complete disaster, especially because Kiara’s parents won’t let her hang out with JJ and John B anymore (They saw JJ drinking a beer once, and they decided he’s a bad influence, which is ironic, considering that Kie bought the first joint the Pogues ever shared), but the day ends in a bonfire outside the  _ Chateau _ and a fancy photo of the four of them. John B thinks it’s ruined because JJ’s frowning in it (Hayward was glaring at him), but Pope says it has character and what Pope says goes. They make s’mores, and Kie gets marshmallow stuck in JJ’s hair, so he obviously has to retaliate. He smears it all over her face, before sitting down on the log next to her, pulling out a Juul. 

“JJ!” says Kie, indignantly. “That shit is so bad for your lungs.” She looks up at John B angrily (he’s the JJ whisperer, he should have dealt with this), who puts his hands up in defense. 

“I’ll survive,” JJ says, almost as if he’s annoyed.

“Fine, asshole. Sorry for caring about the state of your lungs.” In response, JJ blows a cloud of smoke in her face before passing it to her.

“You wanna try?”

“A nicotine addiction is A, stupid and B, expensive so no, thanks.” JJ scowls at that, but takes one last hit before putting it away. They sit in silence for a little bit, the fire crackling as JJ pokes at the coals with a stick. “Um, guys?” Kie says, clearing her throat. “I gotta tell you guys something.” Pope and John B look up at her expectantly. “I- well, my parents are making me transfer next year, to the Kook Academy.” 

“So you’re not going to be with us?” asks John B, quietly. 

“We can still hang out all the time, right? I mean, it’s Pogues for life?” Kiara says, begging one of the boys to confirm it.

“Pogues for life,” says Pope firmly, glancing at Kiara warmly. 

“Just don’t turn into an asshole, okay Kie?” says JJ, flicking a glowing coal at John B’s foot. John B moves out of the way deftly, and bounces a marshmallow off of his head in retaliation. 

“Kie? An asshole? Assholes don’t save sea turtles,” says John B. Kie looks around gratefully at her boys, and feels her heart swell with love for them. 

“I love you guys,” she says quietly.

“Ew, emotions,” says JJ, scooching away from her, like they’re catching. “Are you on your period or something?”

“Here we go,” John B mutters, as Kiara launches into a rant about how that’s misogynistic and how JJ could do with a few more emotions. It’s all in good fun though, and at the end they’re both laughing. They put out the fire and retreat into the hammocks, where Kie curls into John B’s side in one, and JJ and Pope lie in the other. John B tries to tell them about the constellations (“See the thing that looks like a ladle?” “John B, man, I hate to break it to you, but there are no hot chicks in the sky.” “A  _ ladle, _ JJ. Not a  _ lady _ , you dumbass.”) but it keeps getting interrupted by slaps coming from the other hammock. 

“JJ, shut up,” Kie says good-naturedly.

“It’s the fucking mosquitoes,” he says, slapping his arm.

“None of the rest of us are getting bit,” she says, covering John B’s mouth when he tries to agree with JJ. “Maybe you’re just extra tasty.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Kie,” he said, smirking at her. 

“I hope you know that if I wasn’t comfortable right now, I’d come over there and beat your ass.”

“I have no doubts about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote baby JJ and baby John B being best friends and I had to post it. I'm currently working on Pope's and Kie's will come after that. Hope u enjoyed! 
> 
> Also PS, the title is from Pluto Projector by Rex Orange County cause the lyrics fit the vibe.


End file.
